Naruto Uzumaki el Jinchuriki Sekiryuutei
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Naruto logra hacerse con la victoria en el valle del fin evitando que Orochimaru pudiese continuar con sus planes, pero el precio por esa victoria fue su propia vida...o al menos así debería haber sido. Ahora habiendo sido reencarnado como un demonio del clan Gremory deberá entrenar para volverse mucho más fuerte pues tiempos oscuros se avecinan.
1. Prologo

**-Muuuuuuuuuy buenas gente, hoy os traigo un nuevo fic, un fic al que le llevo dando vueltas desde Noviembre, pensando en su historia, en los personajes y muchas cosas interesantes que voy a usar en este fic. Como podeis ver esta historia es un crossover de Naruto y High School DxD la cual transcurrirá en el mundo de Naruto, le tengo muchas ganas a esta historia porque casi todos los cross de Naruto y HSDxD (incluidos los mios) son el mundo de HSDxD y hacer esta cambio me tiene emocionado. No me alargo más y os dejó con el prologo, por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, a los que estais esperando las actualizaciones de otros fics, no os preocupeis que ya estoy trabajando el los caps de 4 de ellos.-**

* * *

Prologo.

A veces es increíble cómo las cosas pueden ir de mal a peor, de peor a horrible y de horrible a puta mierda en cuestión de unas pocas horas.

La villa oculta entre las hojas actualmente parecía un avispero al que hubiesen agitado con saña, en el hospital de la aldea los ninjas médicos y doctores trataban lo más rápido que podían al grupo de jóvenes que habían llegado en un estado deplorable. Esa misma mañana se había formado rápidamente un grupo con los pocos ninjas disponibles para ir tras la pista de Sayo Uchiha, la actual heredera del clan de los portadores del Sharingan que la noche anterior había desertado de la aldea con el propósito de ir con el sannin traidor Orochimaru para obtener a uno los miembros del equipo tuvieron que ir quedando atrás para enfrentar a los esbirros del sannin de las serpientes, incluso cierto grupo de hermanos de la aldea de la arena llegó para echar una mano.

En el valle del fin Sayo Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki se enfrentaron en un combate en que los dos jóvenes dieron todo lo que tenían superando sus límites durante el combate. El impacto final de las dos mejores técnicas de ambos hizo temblar el valle entero sobre el cual se acumulaban negras nubes de tormenta. El sonido de la lluvia fue lo único que se escuchó tras aquel impacto, el sonido del las gotas era lo único que podía escucharse además de la respiración del único de los dos combatientes que se había logrado mantener de pie, Naruto Uzumaki era quien se había logrado alzarse con la victoria, pero a un alto precio pues para poder lograr golpear a la genio Uchiha había tenido que dar su brazo derecho. El chico había tenido que sacrificar su brazo derecho para poder asestarle el golpe de la victoria a la chica que ahora se encontraba inconsciente a sus pies. Dolía, dolía como mil infiernos, pero lo había logrado, había derrotado a la Uchiha y había logrado mantener su promesa, pero lo que el rubio no sabía era que sus problemas aún no habían terminado.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa, no esperaba que pudieses derrotar a Sayo.-Dijo de pronto la siempre venenosa voz de Kabuto que había llegado al lugar acompañado por una docena de Ottonins.-Te aconsejo que seas un buen chico y nos dejes llevarnos a Sayo, en el estado en el que estas sería demasiado fácil matarte, incluso seré bueno contigo y detendré tu hemorragia con algo de ninjutsu medico.-

Los ninjas del sonido pasaron a un lado del rubio de ojos azules que simplemente estaba quieto en el lugar y mantenía su mirada en el suelo. Kabuto no tuvo tiempo de advertir a sus hombres cuando de pronto Naruto fue rodeado por el chakta de Kyuubi manifestando 3 colas de chakra con las cuales empaló a 3 de los ninjas que no pudieron hacer nada contra el ataque sorpresa. La sangre voló por el aire cuando los cuerpos de los 3 ninjas fueron lanzados sin piedad contra las paredes del valle, los demás ninjas del grupo se pusieron de inmediato en guardia aunque uno de ellos acabó con la cabeza reducida a un charco sanguinolento cuando de nuevo una de aquella colas se movía con rapidez y le destrozó el cráneo. Los ojos de Naruto ahora rojo y de pupila rasgada ardían con odio, ira e intensos deseos asesinos que no auguraban nada bueno para el grupo de Otto.

Kabuto miraba asombrado la ferocidad con la que luchaba el rubio Uzumaki, atacaba con una brutalidad que nunca había mostrado antes, con un kunai en su boca, usando las garras de su brazo izquierdo y las colas a su espalda estaba aniquilando al grupo de ninjas del sonido sin ninguna piedad. La sangre volaba por los aires mientras Naruto acababa con todos y cada uno de ellos, una de sus colas se movió con rápidamente agarrando a uno de los ninjas de Otto, 1, 2, 4, 8, 20 veces fue azotado aquel pobre desgraciado contra suelo antes de ser lanzado lejos con todos sus huesos triturados y sangrando por todos lados.

El peligro seguía viendo a sus hombres caer y fue cuando cierto dicho se le vino a la cabeza, un animal herido y acorralado es extremadamente peligroso y los ahora muertos ninjas del sonido lo habían podido corroborar en carne propia.

-Grrrrr.-El gruñido del Uzumaki hizo que Kabuto se pusiera en guardia, tragó saliva sonoramente mientras veía al rubio delante suya mirándolo con esos terroríficos ojos. Pelear con Naruto ahora sin duda era peligroso, podía fácilmente acabar costandole la vida, pero regresar con su amo sin la Uchiha era una sentencia a algo mucho peor que la muerte por lo que mandó chakra a sus brazos para formar sus bisturí de chakra antes de lanzarse al ataque.

Kabuto no paraba de recibir golpes, cortes y zarpazos ademas de los intentos de las colas de chakra de empalarlo, pero gracias a sus habilidades en el ninjutsu medico sus heridas se curaban de inmediato, ademas que este sabía que su victoria dependía de algo muy sencillo, paciencia. Naruto estaba muy herido, había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre ademas que la fatiga de las peleas anteriores poco a poco se iba haciendo cada vez más presente. Dos colas de chakra desaparecieron de pronto como consecuencia del cansancio y el peligris no perdió la oportunidad, su mano rodeada de chakra se movió rápidamente buscando el pecho del Uzumaki que logró evitar el golpe mortal no el ser golpeado por Kabuto. La sangre manchó el suelo mientras Naruto tomaba distancia, abundante sangre caía por el lado izquierdo de su rostro donde ahora una larga herida podía verse donde tendria que estar su ojo izquierdo.

-Esto se acabó Naruto, ya no puedes seguir peleando, te habría dejado ir con vida si simplemente me hubieses entregado a Sayo pero has perdido la oportunidad.-Dijo Kabuto dispuesto a acabar con el joven Uzumaki con el siguiente golpe.

¿En serio iba a morir aquí?

¿Sin lograr cumplir la promesa de llevar a Sayo de vuelta a la aldea?

¿Sin ser capaz de evitar que ese maldito de Orochimaru se hiciese con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga?

¿Sin poder cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage?

.

.

.

NO.

No iba a morir aquí, aun tenia que hacer muchas cosas antes de irse al otro mundo, no podía caer aquí, no iba a caer aquí.

Kabuto ya estaba sobre él cuando de pronto ocurrió, un aura roja con destellos verdes rodeó de pronto al chico, el poder que podía sentirse era increíblemente abrumador, mucho más que él poder de Kyuubi, era un sensación mucho más salvaje, feroz y poderosa que la que provocaba el chakra del nueve colas. El peligris no fue capaz de hacer nada cuando el único brazo del Uzumaki le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado destrozandole las costillas, los pulmones y la columna vertebral. Kabuto era un increible ninja medico capaz de curar sus heridas incluso antes de que las produjesen, pero curar algo como esto esto era imposible, había sido una muerte instantánea. Naruto retiró su brazo dejando el cuerpo del muerto peligris cayese al suelo, el chico se apartó un poco, aquella poderosa aura ya se había desvanecido y el agua de la lluvia seguía cayendo sobre sus cuerpo tiñéndose de rojo con su sangre antes de llegar al suelo. El cuerpo del ojiazul cayó al suelo de golpe, no era capaz de mover su cuerpo, había perdido completamente las fuerzas, su visión se iba poco a poco oscureciendo mientras sentía su cuerpo cada vez más frió.

-(¿Este...es mi final?...No quiero, no quiero morir aun...aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer...Tengo que convertirme en Hokage como el prometí Jiji...Aun no quiero morir, no quiero morir...).-Eran los pensamientos del chico mientras poco a poco la vida abandonaba su cuerpo...

Fue entonces que un brillo escarlata resplandeció desde el interior de su bolsa ninja, por un instante el valle entero fue iluminado por una luz roja mientras una figura se hacía presente en el lugar.

-He escuchado tu deseo, a cambio de darte una nueva vida a partir de este día deberás convertirte en mi fiel sirviente.-Fueron las palabras que escuchó el Naruto antes de perderse completamente en la inconsciencia con la ultima imagen que su ojos habían podido captar grabada en su mente, una diosa de cabello rojo y hermosos ojos azules que le miraba con una preciosa sonrisa.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí este prologo que ha empezado de una forma un tanto sanguinario con Naruto destrozando gente pero entended también que es un combate muerte. En próximos capítulos veremos que será de nuestro rubio protagonista ahora que sido rescatado por alguien a quien todos conocemos bien. No tengo mucho más que comentar por el momento, a no ser claro que queráis que os spoile así que simplemente pasaré a lo de siempre y eso es recordaros que si os ha gustado o no el cap, queréis darme ideas u, hacerme sugerencias, compartir vuestras opiniones o queréis que os resuelva alguna duda siempre leo y respondo todos vuestros reviews. Se despide un día AkumaNoRyu, cuidaos mucho y no os olvidéis de pasaros por mis otros fics si aun no lo conocéis, hasta la próxima, ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hoooooooooooooooola gente, hoy os traigo la actualización de este fic que por lo menos según los reviews que he recibido os ha gustado bastante y eso me alegra muchísimo. Comentaros que estoy trabajando actualmente en los caps de otros 3 fics, dos creo que los podre tener para principios de la semana que viene pero el tercero tardaré un poco más en tenerlo ya que acabo de empezar a escribirlo. Con esto dicho os dejo con el cap el cual espero que os guste, tengo varias cosas pensado para este fic que... jejeje, ya veréis la que acabo liando.-**

Demonio hablando- **demonio**

Demonio pensando-( **demonio** )

 _No soy dueño ni de Naruto ni de High School DxD, solo son mios las creaciones originales que haga en este fic, tampoco soy dueño de cualquier otro personaje que no sea creación propia._

* * *

Capitulo 1.

El manto estrellado cubría el cielo sobre Konohagakure no Sato donde al fin algo de calma parecía haber llegado a la aldea ninja, en su despacho Tsunade Senju la Godaime Hokage aun se encontraba despierta, flagelándose por todo lo ocurrido en este día. Para poder afrontar el escape de la Uchiha había tenido que formar un equipo con los pocos ninjas con los que podía contar en esto días y el resultado fue un grupo que como líder tenia a alguien que apenas llevaba 1 semana como chunnin y 4 genins más. Habían logrado tener éxito en la misión y a los viejos del consejo y al bando civil eso era lo único que les importaba, la recuperación de su amada Uchiha que actualmente permanecía en una celda vigilada 24 horas; como había dicho antes, habían logrado tener éxito en la misión, pero el precio a pagar había sido demasiado, 4 de los 5 estaban heridos de gravedad siendo Naruto y Neji que prácticamente había estado a punto de morir los que se había llevado la peor parte.

Cuando la rubia Senju que se encontraba esperando junto con Shizune y Sakura en la puerta de la aldea vieron a cierto jounnin peliplata regresar con Sayo en sus brazos y Naruto en su espalda sintió un gran alivio, alivio que desapareció de inmediato cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba el joven Uzumaki. Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo con lagrimas que empezaban a brotar de sus ojos, su siempre alegre y atolondrado amigo había regresado con un brazo menos, una fea herida en su cara que pasaba por su ojo y cubierto de sangre y heridas. De inmediato se llevo al Uzumaki al hospital mientras a la Uchiha, quien a pesar de verse algo herida no parecía tener nada de gravedad, fue llevada a una celda. Tsunade se encargó de revisar y sanar al rubio personalmente, no podía ni imaginarse por lo que el chico había tenido que pasar, había perdido el brazo casi a la altura del hombro y su ojo izquierdo estaba completamente destrozado, en un futuro era posible que pudiese hacerle un trasplante pero actualmente era imposible ya que desgraciadamente no había ninguno disponible; ver aquella cuenca vacía tras terminar de curarlo y tratarlo le había roto el corazón.

En el hospital de la aldea en una de las habitaciones se encontraba el inconsciente Uzumaki, varias vendas cubrían su cuerpo y su rostro por el lado donde había sido herido, también tenias un par de vías inyectando sangre en su brazo derecho para recuperar toda la sangre que había perdido ese día. Todas sus heridas habían cerrado ya gracias a los cuidados de la Senju y al gran factor curativo que el rubio poseía gracias al Kyuubi. Su ahora único ojo se fue abriendo poco a poco, su visión estaba algo nublada además que su cabeza le daba vueltas, poco a poco empezó a recordar las cosas que había ocurrido ese día, el como fue reclutado para ir tras su compañera de equipo la cual al parecer había tratado de huir de la villa, como aquellos tipos que trabajaban para Orichimaru les salieron al paso, como peleo con la Uchiha en el valle del fin perdiendo su brazo en el combate, Kabuto apareciendo en el lugar para llevarse a la inconsciente chica y como peleo contra este con sus ultimas fuerzas. Sus últimos recuerdos eran que tras acabar con el peligris ya no tenia más fuerza y cayó al suelo con su visión nublándose, lo ultimo que llegó a ver antes de caer inconsciente fue un largo cabello rojo y los más hermosos ojos azules que hubiese visto en toda su vida.

La luz de la luna comenzó a entrar en ese preciso instante por la ventana iluminando la figura de una persona que se hallaba en el cuarto, Naruto se quedó completamente helado al ver delante suya a una...a una...a una maldita diosa, o al menos eso era lo que al él le parecía. Era junto a Tsunade la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto en su vida, de aspecto joven, no parecía tener más de 20 años, una cabeza más alta que él, de sedoso cabello rojo y ojos azules claros. El cuerpo de la joven podía competir sin ningún problema con el de la Senju, piel clara, cintura breve, anchas caderas ademas de unos grandes y redondos pechos copa D. La hermosa mujer vestía con unos elegantes zapatos negros de suela lisa, medias negras hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una elegante falda de color rojo vino, un corsé negro de cuero adornado con un lazo rojo que dejaba ver la parte superior de sus pechos debajo de un largo abrigo blanco.

-Has despertado más rápido de lo que esperaba, te curas bastante rápido he de admitir.-Habló la hermosa mujer con una voz suave y amable con una sonrisa en su rostro en forma de corazón.

-...-Naruto simplemente permanecía embobado mirándola lo que provocó la risa de la pelirroja.

-Imagino que ahora mismo estarás bastante confuso, primero permiteme presentarme, soy Rias Gremory, segunda hija y heredera del clan Gremory.-Se presentó de forma tranquila la muchacha de cabellos rojos.

-...N-naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato, un placer.-Respondió el chico haciendo parpadear un par de veces a Rias que no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, el chico ante el sin duda era interesante.

-Seguramente ahora mismo estarás algo confuso, trataré de explicártelo todo de la forma más sencilla posible.-Dijo la Gremory antes de empezar a hablar, con cada palabra que salia de su boca el ojo del chico se iba abriendo cada vez más.

Demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, y eso no era todo, vampiros, hombros lobos, magos y brujas, y un montón más de seres que el rubio Uzumaki siempre había creído que solo aparecían en los cuentos al parecer existían de verdad. Rias le explicó al rubio sobre la guerra que hubo entre las facciones y como actualmente se usaban las evil piece para reclutar nuevos demonios reencarnados de humanos, con ello también vino la explicación de como el estaba actualmente con vida gracias a que el día anterior la había invocado por llevar uno de los folletos de su clan que al parecer el Uzumaki había recogido un par de días atrás y llevaba consigo de pura casualidad.

-Ahora formas parte de mi nobleza, pero tranquilo, no te pediré que vengas conmigo de inmediato sino no quieres, puesto que aun no soy un demonio maduro no participo en los eventos en que necesitaría a toda mi nobleza conmigo. Por eso puedes elegir, venir conmigo ahora o venir a mi lado dentro de algunos años y acudir a mi lado si es que ocurre algún evento en el cual necesite de toda mi nobleza.-

-Yo...ahora mismo no se...podrías darme un tiempo para pensarlo... etto... ¿Rias_sama?-Preguntó el chico, ahora mismo tenia demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, aun no había digerido todo lo sucedido en día anterior y ahora tenia que tragarse todo lo que le había contado su nueva ama.

-No tengo ningún problema, pero desgraciadamente no puedo darte más de 2 días para que lo pienses, actualmente me encuentro en esta aldea por unos negocios y cuando estos terminen debo marcharme.-Dijo con calma la pelirroja haciendo asentir al chico, la Gremory le dio un papel con un pentagrama como el que llevaba llevaba encima en el valle del fin y que provocó que la invocase, con esto el rubio podría invocarla una vez que tomase su decisión.

Tras aquello la hermosa pelirroja desapareció del lugar con un circulo mágico rojo dejando al ojiazul solo en aquella habitación, se dejó caer sobre la humillada cama, cientos, miles de pensamientos cruzaban actualmente su cabeza. El día siguiente el Uzumaki lo pasó haciéndose el dormido y pensando en todo lo que le había contado Rias, para empezar la pelirroja parecía alguien muy amable y simpática, le había ofrecido el poder quedarse en la villa e ir con ella dentro de unos cuantos años. Actualmente el tenia claro una cosa, parte de su situación actual era solo culpa del bastardo de Orochimaru, desde pequeño se la había pasado diciendo que seria Hokage y haría que la gente lo reconociese y respetase, pero, ¿que había echo para merecer eso? Saltarse las clases, gastar bromas y ser un completo idiota inútil, vale que parte de su mal rendimiento académico era por tener un muy mal control de su chakra por culpa de ser un jinchruki y porque los profesores, a excepción de Iruka lo hacían de lado, pero eso no era escusa. Perfectamente podría estudiar por su cuenta en la biblioteca de la academia, hacer una rutina de entrenamiento para obtener una buena forma física e incluso estaba seguro que aun con todo lo ocupado que siempre había estado Hiruzen si él se lo hubiese pedido le habría ayudado a entrenar.

Naruto quería ser más fuerte, pero ahora con un ojo y un brazo menos lo tendría realmente complicado, ahora no podía usar jutsus puesto que no era capaz de hacer los sellos, por eso tal vez el ir con la pelirroja y aprender alguna nueva forma para pelear no era tan mala idea. Al llegar la tarde lo tenia decidido, ir con la Gremory era sin duda lo mejor que podía hacer ahora, aunque primero tenia algo que preguntarle, cuando llegó la noche puso algo de sangre en el papel con el pentagrama y en un resplandor rojizo hizo acto de aparición la pelirroja.

-Te has decidido bastante rápido, entonces, ¿cual es tu respuesta?-Preguntó la pelirroja mirando al serio rubio.

-Quiero ir con usted, pero hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle. Si es posible me gustaría poder regresar a esta aldea dentro de algún tiempo, mi sueño es ser hokage ademas que se lo prometí a alguien muy importante para mi, por eso me gustaría poder regresar a al villa dentro de algún tiempo para poder cumplir con esto. Por supuesto si usted me necesita en cualquier momento iré a su lado de inmediato.-Explicó el rubio dirigiéndose siempre con respeto a la Gremory, no era algo que hiciese muy a menudo, de echo ni con el difunto Sarutobi Hiruzen lo hizo.

-Ya veo, mmm, creo que no habrá ningún problema siempre y cuando acudas a mi cuando requiera de ti.-Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa que imitó el ojiazul.

-En ese caso podemos marcharnos cuando usted desee, aunque antes me gustaría pasar por mi apartamento para tomar algunas cosas y escribir una carta a mis amigos y conocidos.-Dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de la cama, el día de descanso le había echo recuperar completamente sus fuerzas, seguramente esto era debido a que su ya gran factor curativo se había visto incrementado por sus nuevos poderes demoníacos.

-Claro, no tengo ningún problema.-Dijo la Gremory mientras Naruto se colocaba a su lado.

Los dos desaparecieron en un destello rojo y aparecieron en el apartamento del rubio, al parecer por si acaso la Gremory había visitado la zona donde vivía Naruto para, de ser necesario, poder ir allí con los círculos mágicos. El chico dijo que iba a su cuarto a recoger sus cosas, un poco de aire entró por una ventana abierta haciendo que su bata de hospital se moviera y le diese a la pelirroja una linda vista de sus posaderas.

-Fufufu, creo que también deberías aprovechar para cambiarte de ropa.-Se rió suavemente la chica mientras el rubio tiraba como podía de la parte de atrás de su ropa con su único brazo mientras caminaba con la cara totalmente roja.

Mientras el rubio se dirigía a su cuarto para cambiarse y empezar a recoger sus cosas la pelirroja se quedó sola en la pequeña sala, había bolsas de basura y tazones de ramen instantáneo vacíos por todos lados. Rias se percató de dos cosas rápidamente, la primera era que lugar apenas tenia muebles u objetos de decoración, prácticamente sino fuese por toda la basura que había el lugar estaría completamente vació. La segunda cosa era que, por alguna razón, la puerta de la casa contaba con varios candados, unos 5 en total, eso le causó cierta curiosidad a la ojiazul, ¿para que necesitaban tantos candados en la puerta? Tras algunos minutos el rubio regreso a la habitación con ropa nueva, una mochila y una carta la cual dejó en la pequeña mesilla que había en medio de la sala.

Naruto vestía ahora con unas sandalias ninja negras, un pantalón liso de color naranja con un par de franjas negras a los lados, una sencilla camiseta blanca de manga corta y sobre sus hombros una chaqueta negra de botones con las mangas arremangadas. Tsunade la había regalado esta ropa hace un tiempo pero hasta ahora no la había usado, y ya que su otra ropa había quedado prácticamente destrozada este era buen momento para un cambio de look.

-Ya estoy listo, Rias_sama.-Le dijo el rubio a su ama la cual asintió, una vez más hubo un cegador resplandor carmesí cuando la Gremory usó un circulo mágico para teletransportarse.

Al abrir los ojos Naruto vio un lugar completamente diferente a su viejo apartamento, era un lugar amplio y elegante, la sala donde se encontrar ahora mismo era casi tan grande como todo su apartamento. A su espalda se encontraba una gran ventana desde la cual se podía obtener una hermosa vista de una gran cuidad la cual el Uzumaki reconoció como la cuidad capital de Hi no Kuni.

-Debido a que aun tengo que terminar unos asuntos nos quedaremos aquí hasta mañana y después nos marcharemos para reunirnos con los demás miembros de mi nobleza.-Le dijo Rias haciéndolo asentir, Naruto fue guiado hasta una cama enorme de aspecto elegante, la pelirroja le dijo que tenia unos asuntos que atender y tras eso se marcho dejando solo al Uzumaki.

El ojiazul se tumbó en la cama tras dejar su mochila y su chaqueta a un lado, nunca en toda su vida había disfrutado de una cama tan mullida y cómoda como esta, en apenas unos minutos el rubio estaba completamente dormido.

Como siempre aquel lugar estaba en completo silencio, que malditamente aburrido que era ese condenado lugar, lo único que podía hacer días tras días era dormir para así poder lidiar con el aburrimiento. Sus ronquidos resonaban por todo el lugar cuando pudo escuchar ligeramente el sonido de pasos que hizo que sus ojos rojos de pupila rasgada se abrieran pesadamente encontrándose con la imagen de su carcelero. Con pereza levantó su cabeza y dio un gran bostezo que dejó al rubio ver la larga fila de afilados dientes, tras eso reposó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y enfocó su mirada en el Uzumaki.

- **¿Que es lo que quieres cachorro?-** Preguntó el gran zorro de nueve colas mirando fijamente al rubio apretando un poco sus patas al ver el estado en el que él chico estaba.

-Solo vine a ver si aun seguías aquí, se supone que el sello que te retiene se rompe si yo muero por lo tanto...-Respondió el chico que había pensado en la posibilidad de que el sello se hubiese roto y Kyubi se hubiese liberado de alguna forma.

- **No llegaste a morir, esa chica demonio te reencarnó como demonio antes de que tu alma abandonase tu cuerpo por lo que el sello no llegó a romperse, y por eso sigo aquí**.-Respondió con tranquilidad del zorro haciendo asentir al chico que entendía la explicación dada.- **Si solo eso querías ya puedes marcharte, perturbas mi sueño**.-

-A decir verdad, quería hablar contigo de algo más.-Dijo el chico tomando un aire serio que dejó curioso al zorro que se le quedó mirando.-Como ya sabes ahora que soy un demonio mi esperanza de vida es mucho más alta, mientras no acabe siendo asesinado por un ángel o uno de esos ángeles caídos es muy probable que llegue a vivir durante varios siglos contigo aquí sellado.-

- **Grrrr.** -Kyubi gruñó molesto por eso, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, maldita sea su suerte.

-Es por eso que quería hablar contigo sobre tratar de entablar una relación más cordial entre nosotros.-Dijo el rubio con calma llamando un poco la atención del Biju.-Mira, no tenemos porque ser amigos, pero creo que algo que nos conviene a los dos por el simple echo de todo el tiempo que vamos a pasar junto es que al menos podamos trátanos como compañeros, como iguales. Creo que eso hará nuestro tiempo juntos más agradable, aunque por supuesto siempre podemos seguir llevándonos fatal e insultarnos mutuamente durante los próximos, nose, ¿300? ¿400? ¿Tal vez 500 años o incluso más?-

Kyubi no respondió, se quedó en silencio meditando las palabras del Uzumaki que esperaba con calma su respuesta, por más que le desagradase, Naruto tenia razón, ahora que el rubio era un demonio su esperanza de vida era mucho mayor, y a no ser que este muriese iba a tener que quedarse ahí durante muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo. Una alianza con Naruto no sanaba tan mal, ademas, el estar aquí sin hacer nada más que dormir ya estaba comenzando a acabar con su paciencia.

-... **Está bien, acepto** -Dijo el enorme zorro sonreír al ojiazul, esto había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba la verdad.

-Genial, en ese caso creo que lo mejor es hacer borrón y cuenta nueva, ya que nuestro primer encuentro fue bastante...desastroso, lo mejor es empezamos de nuevo.-Dijo Naruto bastante animado haciendo algo de gracia al zorro, el chico era bastante interesante.-Empezamos por presentarnos, soy Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, es un placer conocerte.-

- **Je, como sea, mi nombre es Kurama, encantado**.-Dijo con algo de aburrimiento el enorme zorro y dejando algo confundido al chico.

-¿Kurama? ¿Tu nombre no era Kyuubi?-Preguntó ladeando un poco su cabeza.

- **Kyuubi no Kitsune es mi titulo, mi nombre es Kurama**.-Explico sencillamente Kurama, Naruto dijo "oooooo" y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ya veo, en ese caso, encantado Kurama, llevemos bien a partir de ahora.-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-... **Si, lo que sea.** -Dijo el zorro sin mucha emoción pero sin apartar su mirada del chico delante suya, era muy extraño, el humano más extraño que había conocido en muchos siglos.- **(Son muy parecidos, tanto físicamente como en personalidad...)-**

-¡Genial! Entonces, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Kurama_san?-Preguntó alegremente el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- **¿A que viene eso de pronto?** -Preguntó Kurama mirando al chico con una ceja alzada mientras este se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno, veras, ya que yo fue el mayor culpable de que nuestro anterior encuentro fuese un desastre pues...-Respondió el Uzumaki haciendo algo de gracia al zorro, Kurama se quedó pensando que podía pedirle, claramente el quitar el sello estaba fuera de lugar, tras unos minutos pensando se le ocurrió algo.

- **Un enlace mental**.-Dijo de pronto el enorme zorro haciendo ladear la cabeza al ojiazul que pregunto que qué era eso.- **Con un enlace mental puedo ver y sentir lo que tu en el mundo real, ademas que puedo comunicarme contigo sin necesidad de que estés viniendo aquí a cada rato**.-

-Ooooh, ya veo, ¿que es lo que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó animado el rubio.

- **Solo pon tu mano en el suelo y deja salir algo de chakra, yo me encargaré del resto**.-Le explicó Kurama haciendo asentir al chico que hizo lo que le pidió, puso su mano en el suelo y dejó fluir chakra hasta la palma de su mano, el chakra empezó a acumularse en el suelo y a formar una linea que pasó por debajo de la jaula, desde una de las patas del biju salió una linea roja echa del chakra de este la cual chocó contra la azul de Naruto, ambas lineas de chakra brillaron antes de difuniarse.- **Listo, con eso debería estar, ahora supongo que me toca a mi hacer algo por ti**.-

-Agradezco la intención Kurama_san pero no hace falta, como te he dicho esto ha sido por lo mal que me comporté contigo la primera vez que nos vimos.-Le dijo Naruto agradeciendo lo que quería hacer, pero no hacia falta, esto era por haberse comportado como un capullo la primera vez que se vieron.

- **Y esto es porque a mi me da la gana, así que cállate y haz lo que te digo**.-Dijo Kurama haciendo tragar duro al chico que asintió con la cabeza.- **Da media vuelta y mira atentamente, trata de ver lo que hay en ese lugar pero no eres capaz de ver.** -

-¿Que trate de ver lo que no soy capaz de ver? ¿Que significa eso?-Preguntó el rubio que no entendía ni media de lo que le estaba diciendo Kyubi.

- **Hay cosas que solo pueden ser vistas si sabes sobre ellas, ahora que sabes que ahí hay algo concéntrate y mira atentamente**.-Dijo con voz cansada el zorro mientras Naruto seguía sin entender de que iba todo esto, se concentró como le dijo el zorro y de pronto empezó a ver algo, fue como si retirasen una film transparente de sus ojo y de pronto ante él se encontraban 3 enormes columnas, eran bastante gruesas, y no veía hasta donde llegaban ya que en aquella alcantarilla no había techo, solo una inmensa oscuridad; cada columna era de un color diferente, la primera era de color rojo oscuro, la segunda de color negro azabache y la tercera de color verde oscuro.

-¿Q-que carajo es eso?-Preguntó el chico mientras se acercaba a las 3 columnas, a un metro aproximadamente sobre su cabeza pudo ver que en las 3 había un papel con lo que parecía ser un sello.

- **No lo se**.-Respondió sencillamente el enorme zorro.

-Co...¿como que no sabes que es? Tu eres el que me ha dicho que eso estaba ahí.-Preguntó el confuso chico que seguía mirando esos enormes pilares.

- **Se que estaba ahí porque llevo viendo esas cosas durante 14 años, cuando desperté aquí después de que me sellaran esas cosas ya estaban al igual que el sello que tienen.** -Contestó el biju con los ojos cerrados.- **Como te he dicho, no se que demonios son esas columnas pero si puedo decirte una cosa, esos papeles que tienen son sellos que están bloqueando algo, algo que es tuyo.** -

-...-Naruto no dijo nada más, solo siguió mirando aquellas columnas, ¿que demonios era? ¿Que era lo esos sellos estaban sellando? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Tras un rato el rubio sintió como empezaba a despertarse, se despidió de Kurama y le dio las gracias por decirle de esas cosas, tendría que investigar para saber que demonios eran esas cosas. Mientras el rubio desapareció de su paisaje mental le pareció escuchar algo, no era el zorro que ya estaba de nuevo durmiendo, había sido como un voz que le estaba llamando, pero se escuchaba realmente lejos.

 _-Parece que aun no es capaz de escucharme.-_ Dijo una voz muy muy lejos de donde se encontraba Kurama, en lo más profundo de la consciencia del ojiazul, en aquel lugar todo era oscuridad pero poco a poco un brillo de color verde esmeralda empezaba a iluminar y a hacer que la oscuridad se retirase dejando ver la figura de un ser enorme.

Los ojos de Naruto empezaron a abrirse lentamente, sentía algo cálido contra su cara y al levantarse un poco su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate. Durmiendo plácidamente en la cama se encontraba la pelirroja Gremory usándolo como peluche y completamente desnuda. Al sentir algo de movimiento a su lado Rias empezó a despertar y no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara completamente roja del Uzumaki, cuando este le preguntó porque estaba durmiendo desnuda junto a él ella simplemente le respondió que esa era la única cama y que ella siempre dormía desnuda. Tras el curioso despertar amo y siervo se dispusieron a desayunar, cuando el rubio vio en la mesa varios platos con panqueques, tocino, huevos fritos, tostadas con mermelada o miel y una inmensa jarra de zumo de naranja no pudo evitar que un gruñido que debía haberse oído en todo el hotel escapase de su estomago, con todo lo que había ocurrido al chico se le había olvidado que llevaba casi 3 días sin comer.

-No te cortes, seguro que estas hambriento.-Le dijo la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en la mesa, el chico empezó a devorar la comida con hambre, tratando de tener al menos algo de modales.

-Entonces, cuales son sus ordenes Rias_sama.-Preguntó tras beberse un vaso entero de zumo prácticamente de un trago.

-Por el momento ninguna, actualmente quiero que descanses y te recuperes completamente.-Le respondió la ojiazul tras dar un sorbo a su taza de café.-Más tarde usaré un circulo mágico para ir con el resto de mis sirvientes pero por el momento, quiero conocerte mejor Naruto_kun, así que, háblame acerca de ti, tengo curiosidad acerca de porque hay un puente con tu nombre en Nami no Kuni.-

Naruto se rascó un poco la nuca, nunca en toda su vida alguien le había pedido que le hablase sobre su vida, esto era algo nuevo la verdad. El rubio empezó a contarle sobre todo lo que recordaba de su vida desde que tenia memoria, su infancia viviendo en la calle después de que lo sacarán del orfanato, como Hiruzen a quien quería como un abuelo le dio un pequeño apartamento para vivar, el como la gente de la villa lo despreciaba por algo que no entendía, como se puso por objetivo el ser Hokage para hacer que toda esa gente lo reconociese y lo respetase, como acabó enterándose de que era un Jinchuriki, sus misiones con su equipo, lo ocurrido durante los exámenes chunin, su entrenamiento con Jiraya mientras viaja para encontrar a Tsunade y más tarde lo ocurrido con la deserción de Sayo. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría su cabeza estaba de nuevo entre los suaves y cálidos pechos de Rias que tenía lagrimas cayendo de sus bellos ojos por la dura vida que había llevado un chico que solo tenia 14 años.

-Te prometo Naruto que no dejaré que vuelvas a sufrir.-Dijo la pelirroja mientras lo apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho, era tan cálido, tan agradable, le inundaba de una sensación increible que simplemente no quería que desapareciese jamas.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyy hasta aquí este capitulo en el cual hemos visto a nuestro rubio protagonista incorporarse a la nobleza Gremory, dejar Konoha para volverse más fuerte y entablar una nueva relación más amistosa con Kurama, ¿que serán esos extraños pilares? ¿Quien habrá puesto esos sellos? Acerca de la ropa de Rias en el fic, aun no estoy del todo seguro si dejarle esa apariencia, quería darle una apariencia más madura, así que me gustaria que me dieses vuestra opinión e ideas sobre el vestuario que vosotros penseis que le puede ir mejor (por supuesto el uniforma de la academia Kuoh queda descartado). No tengo mucho más que decir gente así que como siempre digo, si os ha gustado, o no el cap, si queréis darme ideas, opiniones o vuestro numero de cuenta bancaria, siempre leo y respondo tooooodos vuestros reviews. Se despide un día más Akuma No Ryu, cuidados mucho, pasaos por mis otros fics si aun no lo habeis echo y nos vemos en la próxima, ja ne.-**

 **Reviews:**

 **ByUzumaky3000:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, los caps se irán haciendo cada vez más largos, este por ejemplo que es solo de transición no es muy largo pero a la que empiecen los combates y ta serán más extensos. Y las parejas no suelo revelarlas, me gusta que la gente se vaya topando con las sorpresas pero por su acaso te digo desde ya que esto es un harem.

 **TXPOK2460** : Gracias por el review y por supuesto que si.

 **Shadic21:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y aquí tienes la continuación la cual espero que te haya gustado.

 **bladetri:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **johan uzumaki:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, justamente New Game es uno de los siguientes que voy a actualizar y si que tengo una historia así se llama "La historia de los hermanos Uzumaki" la tengo algo abandonada pero quiero retomarla antes de que termine el año.

 **genjuki:** :\

 **trollmemex:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo y ya tengo pensando como hacer que Naruto los "recupere".

 **Guest:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **END999:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y ni te preocupes por eso, ten por seguro que hay mucho que se puede hacer a partir de este punto.

 **dante de aquiles:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo.

 **Guest** : Y por que no?

 **Sumoner. Dante:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el prologo, y va a ver más sangre en el futuro, tenlo por seguro.


End file.
